


Squating to Pee

by lizrat66



Series: The Pet and the Vet. [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: Pup is left to the Vet's tender care, with full permission from his owners to punsih and modify their Pet.





	Squating to Pee

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you find non consensual forced medical procedures distressing,

“Captain Roger’s I am sorry to interrupt you whilst you are on a mission, but you wanted to be informed if there were any problems with your pet. Unfortunately, he is being very disobedient with his training to come on demand, I have given him a number of chances to perform as is expected of him, but he is fighting me at every turn. I know you gave me permission to use any means to at my disposal to get the results you want I just wanted to confirm that this includes punishments as well, that I can discipline him as I see fit, or if there is a specific punishment regime you would like me perform on your unruly pet I will adhere to that.”

 

Whilst waiting for the Captain’s response the vet shoved his piss coated fingers deep in to the whimpering pet’s mouth ordering him to lick them clean, whilst continued to wait for the discussion between the other Avengers and their Captain to conclude he continued to scoop the dripping piss and slick into the pet’s open mouth, loving the way the stupid pup wretched and choked on the taste and the feel of his long fingers sliding down his throat.

 

“Doctor, this mission is going to take at least another 5 days to complete and after 18 hundred hours today we will be on a communication blackout. Happy will not be able to help with security now as Miss Pott’s has had to travel to Hong Kong for Stark Industries and he has accompanied her. SHEILD will monitor your building’s security and deal with any threats that may arise. 

 

Stark Industries will cover all loss of income for the next 5 days whilst your offices remain closed, there will be a bonus for the additional services you are providing and having signed all the legal paper work and NDAs and contracts you are now the official Vet for Stark Industries and SHEILD. 

We will leave Pup’s punishment in your capable hands as you will be his surrogate owner for the next few days, I would also like you to go ahead with the additional modifications we discussed as I feel Pup needs to be fully immersed in to just being a Pet for the foreseeable future. Miss Potts has assured us that Stark Industries has no need of Tony’s skills as they have sufficient patents pending and upgrades to release for the next six months to weather the storm of Stark’s hidden status being revealed.

 

When his proteges graduate from University and take over the running of R&D Pup will withdraw from Stark Industries, any work he does in the future will be for the Avengers equipment only and that will be limited to mandatory Pet rest days and will be strictly monitored and he will be supervised at all times. The Company needs to recover from the shocking news of Tony’s hidden status, the stocks need to stabilize, and the board need to vote on Mr Parker and Mr Keener becoming joint heads of R&D, both are geniuses in their chosen fields and will carry on the Stark legacy without the danger of another Stark heir masquerading as human.

 

Our only stipulation is that you do not inflict any permanent physical damage when you punish him and that he not be anally penetrated once he has fully transitioned into a breeding bitch, we want his first time to be with his owners and once he hits his first heat he will take his first knot from a suitable stud dog and be bred, a litter of pups will knock any nonsense out of his head that he is anything but a Pet.”

 

The Vet ended the call delighted that he had free reign to do as he pleased with his charge, he couldn’t wait too fuck the bitch’s mouth and cunt. Releasing his cock from his trousers he stroked it to fullness as he continued to thrust his fingers down Pup’s throat, tears, snot and drool mingled with the slick coating the pet’s face. It took a mere moment to slip a simple ring gag in to his mouth, after all he didn’t want to risk the stupid animal biting his cock in panic. Placing the head of his cock between stretched lips he waited for the forward thrust of the dildo before thrusting deep in to the wet warmth of Pup’s mouth, keeping a tight hold on his head he gleefully watched as with each thrust of the dildo his cock was forced deep in to the pet’s throat.

 

Panicked eyes begged for relief from the constant shortage of air, from the harsh pounding of the dildo in his abused hole, soon enough though the high-pitched whines and the tears came to a stopped as reality set and the stupid pet began to realise that there would be no respite, no rescue or any consideration given by the Vet for the position the once human now found himself in.

 

“That’s it Pup, I can see that you are now beginning to realise that there is no other reality than this, your future had been decided upon and there is not one thing that you can do to change any of it.”

 

Pup choked on the thick globs of cum, gaging as his tormentor forced his cock further down his throat, head held tight against wiry pubic hair, balls slapping his chin. Black spots clouded his vision as his lungs struggled to take in air, hands moved down around his neck squeezing tighter as cruel eyes held his gaze until finally his eyes rolled back and unconsciousness claimed his terrified mind.

 

Tony/Pup slowly awoke to find himself free of the hated examination table but bound to an old- fashioned dentist/barber chair, thankfully though he was able to feel sensation in his arms and legs again. Blinking against the harsh light shining down on him he started to tug against the thick leather straps securing him to the chair, frustratingly they stayed stubbornly tight no matter how much he pulled and tugged against them. Ten minutes later all he had to show for his efforts were aching and swollen wrists and ankles, whining in frustration he could do nothing more but sit and watch the hands of the clock tick slowly round waiting for the Vet to make an appearance, the squeak of rubber soles against the linoleum flooring alerted him to the arrival of his own personal torturer.

 

“Ah Pup, good to see that you are back with us, such a bad pet for causing me to delay the next stage of your treatment, I guess that is one more infraction I will need to punish you for.”

 

The second course of injections caused unbearable agony to tear through his body even more than the first time, severe stomach cramps had him arching of the chair, howling in pain as fire tore through his blood, flushes of heat burning from the inside outwards as though millions of tiny fire ants were trying to burrow their way out of his body. Howls of pain tore from his throat, as blood dripped from his bitten lips, the sight of the Vet moving towards him with another full hypodermic needle had him trashing in his bonds, screaming and begging to be released.

 

A hard slap to his face stunned him out of his panic, in that brief moment of stillness the sting of the needle piercing his skin barely registered, a chill raced through his veins dousing the fire, leaving numbness in its wake.

 

“Now that is much better, can’t have you trashing around like a fish out of water for the next set of modifications your Owners have requested. Firstly, we are going to get rid of that stupid goatee, this depilatory cream I am using will remove all your facial hair, burning the follicles so that no hair will ever grow again.

 

Now whilst that is taking effect, I am going to adjust the position of your legs, need them spread high and wide so that I can operate, going to be making a few alterations down below. Give you a new pee hole so that you can squat and piss like a good little bitch, just a case of plumbing in a prosthetic urethral tube to connect to a new opening along your perineum. 

 

Once that is done I am going to unravel the bundle of nerves that would have been your clit if you had been born female, run them along your perineum to nestle at the base of what is left of your cock, as you no longer produce semen I will graft vaginal tissue and secretion glands. Your cock will essentially be a large clit once I have finished, it will be hyper- sensitive as I am going to peel away another 5 mm of outer skin so that it will swell up and squirt like a juicy plum at the slightest bit of stimulation. Black Widow had wanted you cock removed completely but Captain Rogers believes that your stubby useless little cock is a good reminder for you of what happens when you lie.”

 

Paying no heed to the terrified pet’s cries of distress the vet washed off the facial depilatory cream, re-fitting the surgical mouth guard before then sliding a thick rubber tube down his throat into his stomach. 

 

Tony felt the sharp pinch of a needle on his arm, moments later his vision blurred, the panicked thoughts racing through his mind slowed then disappeared leaving him floating adrift in the trippy state between sleep and consciousness, the vet’s final words barely registered.

 

“Pup, this is just the start, you have no idea what other modifications your owners have in store for you.”


End file.
